Primordia
Primordia (原初の荒野, Gensho no Kōya lit. Primordial Wilderness) is the first region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is where Cross meets Elma. The region is surrounded by what seems to be a large body of ocean and also features large bodies of water and several tall rock formations. It is also the place where New Los Angeles crash lands after its Ark Ship, the White Whale, is downed by the alien faction pursuing it. Points of interest Areas * Bedrock Hold Approach * Biahno Grassland * Biahno Grassland BC * Biahno Lake * Biahno River * Biahno Hills * Cliffside Beach * East Gate BC * East Gate Plain * East Janpath Plain * Green Threshold * Headwater Cavern * La Mancha * Lesser Gemini Bridge * North Janpath BC * Roof Rock BC * Sayram Lake * Sayram Lake BC * Sayram Northeast Plain * Seaswept Base * Seaswept Rise * Shadow Beach BC * Shadow Rise BC * South Janpath BC * South Janpath Plain * Stickstone Rise * Tallpach Peak * Talon Rock Summit * Unicorn Rock * West Janpath Plain Story Exclusive Area * NLA Primary Defense Line (only during Chapter 8) Landmarks * Arendt Bridge * Beasts' Lair * Bedrock Hold * Biahno Water-Purification Plant (after completing The Biahno Water-Purification Plant Construction) * Castaway Cavern * Drop Shaft * Fallshorn Isle * Greater Gemini Bridge * Grieving Plains * Headwater Summit * Janpath Lake * Molten Hollow * North Janpath Plain * Northpointe Beach * Northpointe Cove * Plundered Ruin * Roof Rock * Seaswept Ridge * Sickle Rock Rise * Silent Mire * Shadow Rise * Starfall Basin * Talon Rock Second Terrane * Talon Rock Third Terrane * West Gate Plain Unexplored Territories * Rock Cavern * Stonelattice Cavern * Turtle Nest * Wonderment Bluff Scenic Viewpoint * Headwater Cliff * Talon Rock Prominence Miranium Deposits‎ * FN Site 101 * FN Site 102 * FN Site 103 * FN Site 104 * FN Site 105 * FN Site 106 * FN Site 107 * FN Site 108 * FN Site 109 * FN Site 110 * FN Site 111 * FN Site 112 * FN Site 113 * FN Site 114 * FN Site 115 * FN Site 116 * FN Site 117 * FN Site 118 * FN Site 119 * FN Site 120 * FN Site 121 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Adamant Suid * Ataraxia Oc-serv * Beach Forfex * Big Forfex * Black Blatta * Blind Vesper * Blitz Simius * Blood Vesper * Blood Duoguill * Buoyant Lophid * Brass Femina Suid * Brass Suid * Brave King Qmoeva * Bravo Unafulge * Bronze Cinicula * Bronze Femina Suid * Bronze Simius * Burning Lophid * Bush Grex * Carmine Vesper * Cave Duoguill * Cave Mortifole * Citrine Saltat * Citrine Scirpo * Claw King Qmoeva * Copper Cinicula * Coral Balaena * Coral Forfex * Coral Xiphias * Cover Hermit Qmoeva * Crawler Blatta * Creeping Blatta * Cursed Adsecula * Cursed Blatta * Daylight Aprica * Dark Blatta * Dark Vesper * Docile Ovis * Domestic Armored Suid * Droll Saltat * Drone Rook Quo * Dusk Adsecula * Egg Blatta * Eternal Millesaur * Europium Petramand * Everlasting Millesaur * Fell Terebra * Femme Forfex * Fleet Evello * Garnet Saltat * Giant Grex * Grassland Ovis * Grassland Scirpo * Green Scirpo * Hell Blatta * Highland Lepyx * Honey Papil * Huge Potamus * Hydro Forfex * Immortal Ictus * Inferno Ictus * Iron Femina Suid * Iron Simius * Iron Suid * Jade Scirpo * Judge Blatta * Juvenile Simius * Lake Papil * Lake Terebra * Lapis Scirpo * Lava Blatta * Lawless Grex * Lepidolite Scirpo * Little Femina Suid * Little Petramand * Little Suid * Lord Xe-dom * Marine Lophid * Marnuck Admiral * Marnuck Jaeger * Marnuck Marksman * Marnuck Windtrooper * Metal Blatta * Milsaadi Protobattler * Milsaadi Robber * Miniature Adsecula * Mira Progen * Moon Blatta * Mother Forfex * Mortal Vesper * Mount Jacul * Native Scirpo * Nether Duoguill * Neodymium Petramand * Nocto Blatta * Nocturnal Vesper * Ocean Lophid * Pawn Pugilith * Pebble Blatta * Photon Adsecula * Pit Mortifole * Pit Terebra * Placid Duoguill * Plant Mortifole * Promethium Petramand * Prone Berserker * Prone Eater * Prone Major * Prone Trainer * Prone Typhoon * Prone Vix Griffin * Pure Cinicula * Quick Evello * Raven Turba * Reaver Auravis * Revolt Queen Qmoeva * River Papil * Rock Potamus * Rock Simius * Rogue Ovis * Ruby Saltat * Saffron Saltat * Savanna Adsecula * Sea Balaena * Sea Forfex * Sea Xiphias * Shadow Adsecula * Silver Femina Suid * Silver Suid * Sky Auravis * Sneaking Blatta * Spear Puge * Stalker Blatta * Steel Femina Suid * Steel Suid * Stone Potamus * Swift Blatta * Swift Evello * Tough Armored Suid * Tough Blatta * Tree Scirpo * Umbral Adsecula * Unyielding Forfex * Viridian Saltat * Welkin Auravis * Welkin Levitath * White Blatta * Whirling Terebra * Wild Grex * Wood Lepyx * Wood Scirpo * Wootz Blatta * Young Blatta * Young Grex * Young Cinicula * Young Simius * Zeppelin Germivore * Furious Simius (Waters) * Prone Butcher (Waters) * Raging Forfex (NLA Waters) * Shoal Balaena (Waters) * Talon Remote Qmoeva (Waters) Mission Exclusive Enemies * Big Suid * Bizarre Insidia * Brume Auravis * Corroded Milsaadi * DE913: Dieara * Disaster Vigent * Distorted Milsaadi * Fighter Grex * Ga Bewhe * Gi Zang * Greed Forfex * Gu Ladha * Guard Qmoeva * Gunner Marnuck * Intimidator Simius * Lineage * Matinal Evello * Menace Marnuck * Odsent * Raging Cantor * Rowdy Potamus * Sail Grex * Scout Puge * Shallow Grex * Slab Cinicula * Slovity Pagus * SN333: Jisanne * Stagnant Grex * Stagnant Terebra * Strike Pugilith * Whimsical Duoguill * Galba Vassago * Loda Gorida Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Qmoeva * Assister Quo * Impact Galdr * Pursuit Qmoeva * Prone Ruffian * Prone Scout * Scout Puge * Strike Pugilith Tyrants * Agito, the Golden * Archibolt, the Revolutionary * Baabara, the Evangelical * Bogdan, the Dense * Bohdan, the Mistral * Caesar, the Hundred-Eyed * Casper, the Unhealthy Eater * Celestin, the Spring Storm * Daril, the Eradicator * Daril's Qmoeva * Dieter, the Epicure * Durvin, the Perceptive * Eckart, the Indestructible * Etutanne, the Bloodthirsty * Eutropio, the Sea Rumble * Experimental Composite Qmoeva * Gugli, the Relentless * Hayreddin, the Territorial * Hephaestus, the Absconder * Intermediate Arsenal Qmoeva * Iron-fist Bruno * Ji-ett, the Thunderclap * Langul, the Alien Payload * Logistical Support Quo * Luciel, the Eternal * Megatonne, the Hell Express * Mesgen, the Fairweathered * Nahum, the Red Hare * Nardacyon, the Shadowless * Necro, the Cavelord * Prototype Puge * Rajidi, the Cumuliform * Ridill, the Arrogant * Roderick, the Fleet-Footed * Roimi, the Affluent * Sapara, the Laconic * Shatskikh, the Flash * Sirene, the Lost * Support Trainee Qmoeva * Tourteau, the Delectable * Volkampf, the Pursuer * Yelena, the Sequestered * Zdenka, the Raucous * Draken, the Drifting Cloud * Gadaf's Qmoeva * Sven, the Sturdy (Waters) Bosses * Origin Blatta * Elder Grex * Glen'nar * Callow Grex NPCs * Bart * Conner * Inisae * Keith * Myles * Nathan * Piers * Rosie Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-07.jpg Primordial Wilderness.png|Primordia Primordial Wilderness.jpg|Primordia, near New Los Angeles Primordial Wilderness coast.png|The coast of Primordia Primordial Wilderness sunset.jpg|Sunset over Primordia XCX.1.14.04.jpg|Running through Primordia XCX.1.14.10.jpg|New Los Angeles in the background of Primordia Img_field02_gen_02_(1).jpg|The Coast of the Primordia Img_field02_gen_03_(1).jpg|Plains in Primordia Img_field02_gen_04_(1).jpg|Cave Entrance in Primordia Primordial_Wilderness_sea.jpg|Primordia's sea, near New Los Angeles Elma Cross Lynlee Guin Tatsu exlporing Primordial Wilderness.jpg|The party exploring Primordia Xenobladexplay 18 cs1w1 590x.jpg|The rain causes the party to have lower accuracy of ranged attacks Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Primordia